Forever Oeuvre
}} Forever Oeuvre, an independent female fronted modern rock band, was created in January 2007 by: Rachelle Holscher (also known as "rockchel") and Ronny Paige in Cincinnati, Ohio. Ronny Paige had previously been the guitarist for the bands Alston and Five.Bolt.Main. Rachelle Holscher had previously been a part of the project "Down Again", with her younger brother, Jimi Holscher. After a split with the band Five.Bolt.Main, Ronny teamed up with vocalist/lyricist, Rachelle Holscher to begin "forever oeuvre" or FO. After writing and demoing three songs, they then brought in Ryan Sebastian on keys and vocals, and Rachelle's brother Jimi Holscher on guitar and vocals. PJ Meyer was also brought into the band on bass, as well as Ivan Arnold ( Flaw, five.bolt.main ) on drums. Ivan later split from the band to pursue a new project which left Forever Oeuvre without a live drummer (although Ronny used logic to program out the drumbeats). In the summer of 2007, Ronny was asked to join an up and coming rock band, Rev Theory, as their guitarist on the Bad Boys Of Rock tour, featuring Hinder, Buckcherry and Papa Roach. Soon after the tour was finished, he was recruited as the touring bassist for the well known rock band Fuel. By spring of 2008, with most every member in place, Forever Oeuvre set out to record the first half of their debut full length album, but due to leaks, forced them to consider it their debut EP at House of Loud in Elmwood Park, NJ. Chad Szeliga (drummer of Breaking Benjamin) and long-time friend/acquaintance of Ronny's, was brought in to track drums on Forever Oeuvre's EP. Forever Oeuvre recorded six songs, co-produced by Ronny Paige and Kato Khandwala. Soon after the EP was finished, Chad Szeliga had signed on to be Forever Oeuvre's full-time drummer, labeling FO his side project. Forever Oeuvre's debut EP "not finished" was unofficially released in late 2008. As a result of this unofficial release, unknown to the band themselves, resulted in online reviews, interviews and the EP making its way into the hands of a local radio station's program director. The Active Rock radio station WBSX (known to listeners as 97.9X) out of Wilkes-Barre/Scranton, PA was the first radio station to add Forever Oeuvre's debut single "first stone" to their regular rotation. "first stone" quickly traveled to the #1 spot on 97.9X Buzzcuts, the station's Most Requested New Rock Countdown. This led to the band being in "high demand" to play shows in the NEPA area. Their first show, being acoustic, was put on by the radio station, WBSX, deeming it a "secret show", which accumulated a packed house and as a result, an astonishing sale of one-hundred albums being sold, much to the band's amazement, considering their new, not to mention quick mark in the music "scene". After separating from their original bass player, and being in such high demand to play full band shows, Forever Oeuvre brought in Aaron Bruch, who played with Chad Szeliga in the band OurAfter, to fill the then empty position. In mid-2009, however, Forever Oeuvre's lineup changed once again, as Chad Szeliga continued on with his regular band and first priority, Breaking Benjamin and Aaron Bruch was then separated from the band due to a conflict of interest.Since then, Forever Oeuvre has now regrouped, as they have spent the majority of 2010-1011 playing shows, touring (acoustic) with Five.Bolt.Main (bringing in Steve Cummings on guitar), and have been working on finishing their full length album. They have been and are still currently working on the LP at The Recording Co. in Portageville, Missouri, under the co-production of major producer Malcolm Springer. While planning the finished result of their full length, forever oeuvre is also going about certain things 'to come' (details unavailable to be discussed at this time) and expressing their independence, free from any labels. Discography Not Finished (EP) # First Stone (3:46) # Guilty (3:53) # Wounded (4:11) # Everything's Perfect (3:36) # Simple Song (4:16) In late 2008 "Not Finished" was leaked onto the internet with unmixed versions, including a song that was not on the official release, "I Am."http://www.melodic.net/reviewsOne.asp?revnr=7374 Current members Rachelle Holscher - vocals Ronny Paige - guitar/vocals Jimi Holscher - vocals/guitar Ryan Sebastian - keys/vocals Steve Cummings - guitar/vocals Former members PJ Meyer - bass Ivan Arnold - drums Aaron Bruch - bass Chad Szeliga - drums Trivia In 2010, the band's previous manager, Alyson Reeves, was successfully sued by Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. for the sum total of over $88.5 million for her illegal involvement and operation of the World of Warcraft private server Scapegaming. Through the Scapegaming website and forum, she would promote the band's name and material, and would have some of the band members make YouTube videos promoting her business. References # # # Category:American rock music groups Category:Musical groups from Cincinnati, Ohio